


☆ All I Want for Christmas is...

by TheRainRogue



Series: All I Want for Christmas is... [1]
Category: Durarara!!, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Comedy, Fluff, Friendship, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: All I Want for Christmas is… is a set of Christmas themed fluffy fics that will hopefully bring a smile to your face when you read them c: Merry Christmas, ya’ll!
Series: All I Want for Christmas is... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774258
Collections: Sets





	☆ All I Want for Christmas is...

**_All I Want for Christmas is…_** is a set of Christmas themed fluffy fics that will hopefully bring a smile to your face when you read them c: Merry Christmas, ya’ll!

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

  1. 🎁 …[ **to give**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549058). [atobe, prince of tennis] / angst, fluff
  2. 🎁 …[ **pancakes**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549250). [germany, hetalia] / comedy, fluff
  3. 🎁 …[ **cookies**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550306). [skull, katekyo hitman reborn] / comedy, fluff, slice of life
  4. 🎁 …[ **a comforting hug**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550660). [simon, durarara] / friendship, fluff, slice of life
  5. 🎁 …[ **to know you care**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550690). [sanada, prince of tennis] / friendship, fluff, slice of life
  6. 🎁 …[ **whipped cream kisses**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550723). [marui, prince of tennis] / fluff, slice of life
  7. 🎁 …a kitten. [?] /
  8. 🎁 …to build a snow family. [?] /
  9. 🎁 …a home. [?] /
  10. 🎁 …to make you smile. [?] /
  11. 🎁 …to beat the neighbor in the house decorating competition. [?] /
  12. 🎁 …a movie marathon. [?] /



━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


End file.
